five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Freezy Fazbunny Saga Act 1: Deserted
((Demonic BB and Bolt Weed gave me permission to use their characters through Steam messaging)) Main Characters: Freezy Fazbunny - Downtown Freezy Pink Guy (originally Lime Guy) - Downtown Freezy Xavier Munroe - Demonic Balloon Boy Sapella - Bolt-Weed Bungale - Bolt-Weed Pluff - Bolt-Weed Chapter 0 - Prologue (the chapter starts with a group text) FFbunny: Hey guys, I got 5 plane tickets to Hawaii! You guys down? Humanimatronic: Sure! SilenceoftheX: Eh, why not? HungryBowlingBall: YES! BungeeCat: Ok. FFbunny: That's settled! Meet you guys at the airport!! (the text ends) Freezy waited at the airport, and looked down at his watch. He realized he doesn't have a watch. Freezy took out a sharpie and drew a circle with a picture of his friends in the middle. He drew a line from them to the word 'Late' "They're LATE!" Freezy was about to call them, when he heard a motorcycle. A black and red figure drove up, revealing himself to be Xavier Munroe. They exchanged greetings when a car driven by a zombie chauffeur drove up, and opened the car doors, and Bungale, Sapella, And Pluff came out. The 5 got onto a plane headed for Hawaii. Chapter 1 - Crash On the plane, a mysterious man with pink hair, grey skin, robotic legs, and a really nice jacket kept glancing at them. "Animatronics, no big deal," he muttered to himself nervously "I'll just go to Hawaii, and calm down." BEEP BEEP BEEP! The plane had emergency noises screeching out of the intercom. Everyone but the mysterious man and Freezy and his friends found parachutes, and by the looks of it they will land at their destination. Freezy, and the others, braced for impact. The plane crashed. Freezy stood up, and was blinded by a bright yellow glow. He assumed it was the sun, but it was the light of his exposed optic sensors! After a second, he could see again, and the first thing he saw was a monkey wearing his face. It then proceeded to get eaten by a shark. Why was the monkey in the water? Freezy saw the others, lying unconscious in the sand, except for the Pink-Haired Man. Freezy heard rustling in a bush, and went over to it, and then took a kunai straight to the face like POW!. The kunai stuck in his eye socket, and Freezy pulled it out. He threw it at the Pink Guy, and it hit his cybernetic legs. He pulled out an Uzi and started shooting at Freezy. Freezy dodged, and approached Pink Guy, they spoke, and Pink teamed up with them. Chapter 2 - Starving The animatronics and one human had gathered enough food for months, and were living well on the island of Watchamakalit. They slept for the night, and Xavier woke up to the sounds of footsteps. He woke up Bungale and Sapella, and they approached a round figure eating their food. Pluff had betrayed them. He ate faaaar too much. They had nothing left, and voted Pluff out of the camp. Sapella, being very nice, came with him, as she was the only one who voted to keep him. She did not realize that that was a mistake. Meanwhile, Camp Animatron, as they called it, was looking for food. Chapter 3 - Tribes Freezy was covered in green tribal paint, wearing a wooden Tiki mask as a makeshift face. As the leader of the camp, Freezy was hunting for food and not doing a very good job. Pluff had thoroughly cleared out the area. Xavier was practicing knife throwing, for the chance that the deceitful Pink Guy betrays them. Meanwhile, Sapella had been regretting her choice to join the glutton verily. Freezy found Pluff, and tried to beat the food out of him with a stick. Didn't work too well.... Category:Stories